Dark King's Spawns
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: AU world where the Black Moon Clan made the biggest mistake of their career by taking Tuxedo Kamen instead of Sailor Moon. Warning: Story is out of order due to being all one-shot glimpses into this world at whims. Dark!EndymionXharem.
1. Darkest Plans

An: M'kay this is a fanfic I wrote randomly and with other one shots of a series I called Dark King's Spawns. Warnings there is- Mpreg, and a whole lot of other things that aren't suitable for kids. By kids I mean those under 16. Anyway, this is a total What If deal based upon my Manga knowledge of what Dark Endymion had been like.

I mean after all, the guy -did- kill someone's best friend and took his spot, shamelessly used the supposedly strongest senshi (Jupiter) to find out where the Control Center was and has been seducing Usagi into telling him what he wants to know. So I figured "what would he think of the future?" And this is what I got.

Oh yeah- total Harem bit.

* * *

><p><strong>The Finale<strong>

They knew nothing of what he had planned. It's quite laughable, actually, how they look at him with such shock and did they expect, he thought as he close the trap on them.

That he would go back to that useless position?

Had they really thought that he would meekly return to that naive fool's side and take a lesser position? No, he had seen the future and what he saw of it made him sick to his stomach. They worshiped her. They loved her. Always the moon yet they cry for Earth.

_Traitors._

And those that stare at him with surprise and fear. The remaining Black Moon Clan members had dwindled down to the few he wanted to play with.

It was _delicious_. That's the only way he could think of it, as a delicious victory over such i_ncompetence_. Though he should thank them. Without their poor choice in victims to kidnap, they had truly brought out his true self. And his true self had some _interesting_ plans to implement.

But first...

"Ma..Mamoru-san.." The quiet suffering voice of Mercury reached his ears. "Help us..please.."

The others were unconscious with Venus barely hanging on. The fight had been so terrible. She shuts her eyes giving into the ridiculous notion to will it all away.

If she tried hard enough...

His steps were getting louder as he drew closer and she felt herself relax. Thank gods. Thank gods they were able to save him.

It was al-

She barely had time to gasp or even register the pain as her eyes flew open and saw the malicious glint in his eyes. No it couldn't be! They had saved him- Saved earth! Why?

But her vision grows dark and she could no longer see as her body sinks back on the floor with a soft thud. Her last coherent thought was that of denial and wonder.

_How could this be?_

Then Mercury knew no more.

Endymion quickly killed off the other two before stopping at the topaz fukued senshi. Venus. His lips twitched in amusement as holes swallowed the other bodies of her friends. Neatly doing away with them in the furnace of the ship.

"Hm." He says to himself before using her to wipe his sword clean and sheaths it. "I have use for you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dethroned Prince<strong>

Diamond gasps, awakening suddenly in the darkness of his room.

_What? Just what had happened?_ His thoughts were jumbled and confused as he tried to make sense of the shot of pain from his muscled body.

Then it came back to him in a rush that gave him a headache. Of course, that damnable king! He..

"Betrayed us!" He rasps trying to get up with fury fueling his attempts, "I .. I will destroy that miserable-!"

Yet he falls to the dark marble floor finding himself unable to get up. He shudders feeling inexplicably weak. Breathing he tried to summon his strength to him again. Calling for his powers, yet nothing came.

Not even a whisper of the dark energy he knew so well.

"What in the ?" He looks down at the reflective surface of the black marble floor and gasped.

The trademark of the Black Moon Clan's insignia was gone from his brow.

* * *

><p><strong>Delusional Rabbit<strong>

It wasn't true. She thought hugging herself with her hands covering her ears. No, of course not, she reasons, her Mamo-chan was trying to save them. Yes, that's it. He was trying to help.

He had to be, because he would never hurt her or anyone. "He's like that." She says allowed trying to stop her tears with a broken smile, "He's a kind person. He-we've seen the future. Our future is bright once this is over."

Her senshi form had long faded away and she clasps the compact with her precious gemstone within it. Yes, it was fine. It was safe.

Mamo-chan will come and then together, they'd save everyone and live happily ever after.

The door slides open and she lifts her head before a smile lit her face. She knew it! He never let her down.

"Mamo-chan!" She gets up, paying little heed to anything else and throws herself into his arms. "Mamo-chan! I was so worried."

"Don't worry, Usako." The dark haired man said with a smile, "But I need your help, alright?"

She nods, "Anything." Of course, she'd do _anything_ to help him!

"I need the compact." He says to her with a grave face, " I know I can only help put energy in it, but I think I can use it to crack a code."

"The Compact?" She frowns slightly, it was unusual..."Maybe I should come with you?"

"Don't you trust me, Usako?" The hurt tone in his voice drew her eyes to his face.

Those eyes of his conveyed how hurt he felt at her reluctance. She loved his eyes, the color of earth's oceans. Gods, how could she not trust him?

"Of course, Mamo-chan." She smiles and hands it to him. "I trust you with everything."

He gives her a deep and searing kiss, enough to make her head swim and feel tingly all over. She loved it when he was like this and not treating her like a little kid. Just.. like...

Too soon the kiss was over and the man stood back, "Stay here." He says, "There are still some out there that'll hurt you. I'll convince them otherwise-I'll be back. Promise."

She didn't like to be left behind however, she saw the wisdom of his words. They were still in an enemy's stronghold. They didn't know he was good so..

"Alright, Mamo-chan. I'll be here."

"I love you, Usako."

"I love you too."

She didn't see the self-satisfied smirk of a manipulative bastard as he walks away and locks the door behind him.

No, the Naive bunny sat back on the bed and sighs thinking about the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Failure of a Guardian<strong>

Where was she? She did not know and she didn't understand how she had gotten there. She was worried, though, about the time line being left unguarded for so long.

She glances down at her black gloved hands and looks at the long flowing dress before sighing. Princess Pluto had no idea how she came to be untransformed. Indeed, she only remembered sensing something in the dark mists that roiled around the fourth dimension and then...

She bows her head as confusion reigned and she rubs her face. Dear gods, what happened to her?

Her head hurt and she shivers as if she was cold. All she could sense was the darkness that surrounded her.

She could only hope, at this time, that the queen and princess-and even the handsome king whom she longed for- were alright. If only she knew for certain...

* * *

><p><strong>Splintered Rubies<strong>

The chains rattled, yet they were less noisy then before. Labored breathing filled the room as sweat fell from the skin. Oh gods, let this pain end. Let it end!

Yet it doesn't end for him. No, Rubeus was and had been trapped in this damnable place for months. Ever since...

His eyes squeezed shut tightly as he shudders. No. Gods ,no,don't let it be now. Don't let-

An agonizing scream punctures the air and continued over and over again as the door opens and two droids came in with surgical equipment, water and clothe.

His screams did not cease but only pause when he takes a breath. Then the door opens once more, the man he hated enters, yet his vision was blurring.

Dear gods he was_ dying_.

Panting, his body shudders violently and blood splatters on one of the droid's face.

"I.." He gasps looking at the dark haired prince. "Hate-"

He lost his strength as the sound of a baby cries it's first breath. Numbly, he wonders what the gender of the infant was before his world fell out of focus and grew dark.

"It's a girl, your highness." The Droid said with a robotic voice, "What is your command."

Endymion's lips pursed a bit before he nods to himself, "Clean her up and put her in the nursery with my son, Biron. I will decide on her future then."

* * *

><p>AN: So for those that are confused, don't worry. Eventually I'll get around to the one shot that explains all this. (At some point.) but for now, these are random glimpses into this strange world where Logic apparently doesn't apply.

oh and by the way, Biron is Endymion's Son with Emerald. Who, like Rubeus, died in childbirth.


	2. Venus's Carousel

An: Once again, for warnings and all that refer to the first chapter. So as to not confuse anyone- Quinzite (which is a pink stone) is Chibiusa's name in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Venus's Carousel<strong>

It wasn't a question of _'When will this end?_' so much as '_How long this time?'_ that had Minako sigh end in a groan. The pain she felt was nothing more than soreness she felt thought her body. Beside her the bed was empty and rumpled with the strong scent of...

She closes her eyes not wanting to think about it any more. She was becoming more practiced at this kind of thing. After all, it was the only way to remain sane. Getting up, the pale blonde haired woman went to the bath to shower. As the hot spray of water washed over her she lets out a soft hiss at the sprays hitting some bruised spots.

"He was too rough." She mumbles to herself before making the effort of cleaning herself.

The 'he' she was referring to was the current king of not only earth but of this...this _thing_ he called the Golden Empire. She shivers remembering the first time she had been taken. The memory of it rushed back to her making her choke back a sob. Her body leans against the cool tiles shivering at both the cold and the experience.

Not Mamoru. No, couldn't have been him, but it was undeniable. Even when they fought Dark Endymion during the time that Queen Meteria had been resurrected by such a naive Beryl, it hadn't been _this_ bad. So what had changed?

She breathes sliding down to the bottom of the stall, huddling a bit as if she could retreat from this crazy world, this madness she had been brought into.

Yet the reminders, the things she couldn't forget such as the bruises and memories kept bringing her back. Especially the growing expanse of her abdomen wouldn't allow the denial.

She had to get rid of this. Was her first thought when she had first discovered it. She didn't want him to get his claws on something so innocent.

* * *

><p>He brushes the paling blond hair of the delusional girl next to him. After all this time, she still cooes and giggles happily when he was around her. It was sort of pitiful if one would think on all the outright horrors that she had witnessed. Yet, much to his amusement, she seems to take them as if he was right.<p>

Which he was of course.

"Mamo-chan." the blonde haired princess smiles at him. " When do you think the others will come over? I was hoping we can go shopping."

"Soon, Usa-ko. Minako seems to have taken ill, but I'm sure Setsuna would enjoy your company." The dark king told her before leaning over and kissing her lips. How depressing this girl had become. From the powerful senshi and princess she once was, to this broken helpless girl she was now.

Ah well, according to plan.

"She is?" Her blue eyes widen with worry and fear, " Maybe we should take her to the doctor? "

"Don't worry about it, Usa-ko." He coos and pulls her close, " I'll take very good care of her. You know I always do."

She was hesitant for a moment before she smiles and nods. Of course he would. He always took good care of everything. Including herself and their children. "I think I'll go see how Quin and the others are." She leans up giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you at dinner."

The Dark king watching the young woman leave humming to herself and shook his head.

He wonders idly just how long she would delude herself.

* * *

><p>" You can't make me!" Minako glares struggling against the droid as they bound her hands and feet. "You can't do this to me Mamoru! You can't!"<p>

He snorts, slightly dispassionately looking at her, "Venus, I can do as I please. Now I will not have you do this again just because of your own delusions."

"I would rather _die_ than to give you this child." She spat.

"That, " He said, "Makes little difference to me. One way or another that child will live. Whether _you_ do is up to you. " He walks over as the droids stood aside and looks down at her, " You see, Venus, if you decide to die, then who would look after that naive princess of yours? Setsuna? Ha, she's so deeply ashamed of herself that she can't stand to be in the same room." He clicks his tongue in a pitying manner, "Suicide, Venus, is for cowards who are too weak to live with the prospect that they don't get what they would like to have."

"It's better than..than.." She trails off and gave a frustrated growl, "I **hate** you."

"Cute." He turns, "Make sure she does no damage to herself or the fetus. Keep her well fed and clean." He glances over his shoulder at the angry senshi of Venus, "If she's good, we might even let her walk around."

Months passed, though the only way she could tell they had was the growth of her baby inside of her. The child that nudged and poked her. The shifting motions and cravings-along with all the other odd things- her body was doing. True to thier programming, the droids took rather good care of her.

Minako counted herself lucky that the Dark King was kind enough to allow Usagi to visit her.

Her princess chattered happily about the baby that was coming and Minako could only pretend that it was fine. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell her the truth. The truth that her 'wonderful' Mamo-chan was a cruel and scary man.

She had learned her lessons beforehand. Usagi would ignore and doubt whatever Minako said to keep her beliefs alive.

This existence, Minako thought once, was quite bitter and bleak.

She longed for the days before when they were all happy and had hardly no worries. She used to curse the pink haired child for fetching them from their reality, she used to wish hell upon the remaining members of the Black Moon Clan for stealing the Prince.

Had none of that happened, they would've been happy.

But she found wishing and being resentful too _laboring_. It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change the current position she was in.

Such as the sudden pain that shot through her and the feeling of wetness that began to soak the bed she was sitting in.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to <em>kill<em> him." The newcomer had said while they were having tea in the gardens. "He toys with us!"

"Seiya, " Minako says feeling ever more weary, " Let it go."

The black haired woman gave her a piercing glare, narrowing her sapphire blue eyes, "I will not !" She nearly smashed the cup in her hand on the table. " I'm sick of the slap and tickle games. I ..I'm tired of the guards watching us! I want to..to.."

Tears were falling out of the woman's eyes as she shudders and rubs the tears away quickly. As if to banish them. "I _hate_ how he makes me feel, Minako."

Though Minako could empathize with the woman, she couldn't bring herself to give her any hope. Minako herself had lost such things on her son's second birthday. Still she leans over and rests a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"It will pass." she says sounding older than she really was, "And eventually, you'll get used to it. You may be able to use it to your advantage. It's sorta like being a-"

"A _whore_." Seiya grumbles angrily, "I ..I won't accept it! I won't become like you and the others. I won't be compliant like this. I can't."

Her hand slips away, Minako could only look at Seiya with pity, much like the dark king used to look at her only not maliciously. She truly felt sorry for Seiya.

And as expected, watching as the king broke Seiya's spirit was even sadder when she realized her own was gone.

The only one that was even remotely happy was Usagi, who still lives in her waking dream world.

She sighs softly and sips her tea. She wonders which one of them were more pitiful. Them or her?

* * *

><p>Minako brushes Seiya's hair as the woman had finally fallen into a fitful sleep. Hours earlier she had given birth to a baby boy and had cried ranted and raved when she learned that she would not have contact with him without being supervised by the king himself.<p>

Which meant hardly ever.

Minako understood this, her heart broke for the woman and she stayed with her after she had been cleaned up. Setsuna had come in quietly, almost a shadow of her former self, to check on them before leaving so neither would catch her watching them.

Usagi had been there to congratulate Seiya on the birth of a beautiful baby boy. But Seiya had glared at the blonde woman and cursed her. Telling her she was a complete coward and idiot.

Usagi had left in tears. Presumably to cry to Endymion about this.

Minako wonders now how her mind had shifted from calling that man 'Mamoru' to 'Endymion' so casually.

Probably because _Mamoru_ would never have done what **Endymion** did now. She glances away towards the door remembering her own encounters with the king when he wasn't concentrated on her or anyone else in particular.

It was when he had invited them to a dinner to meet his 'trusted' adviser, Sailor Galaxia.

Seiya had gone crazy trying to kill the woman. The only thing that kept the black haired senshi alive was the fact that she was pregnant with the king's child- in which he told Galaxia not to hurt her too badly- and that Minako had pleaded with her on behalf of the child within her.

Least to say it had been an extremely tense dinner.

* * *

><p>A pair of blue eyes gaze up at her with a large smile and missing tooth. His hair was a light orange color that boarded on being blonde. His outfit was simple today since he wasn't going anywhere special.<p>

In the distance she could see the king surveying them all as the children ran around their 'mothers'-though Rutile seemed so..sad since Diamond refused to acknowledge the boy, leaving him with Gen and Biron to keep him company.

She knew the dark king did not trust them. Frankly, she didn't _care_ right now.

"Mama." The boy said with a slight lisp, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

It was a colorful picture of stars and a planet with stick figures of herself and him waving. At least, she assumed it was herself and him.

Still she smiles at him, Topaz, her son. Even if Endymion was a _pain_ in the_ ass_, the years and children had mellowed the man out just a tad- not as much as she wished- and she had been able to see her boy more.

"It's beautiful." She told him pulling him into a tight hug, "It's very beautiful."

She wonders how she could've ever thought to destroy this wonderful little boy while he was still within her stomach all those years ago.

She remembered the reasons for it though and had hoped he wouldn't be cruel.

Yet thankfully, he-like many of the others with the exception of Quinzite for some reason- were pretty much nice and kind children.

She thinks on what that meant and a small part of her concluded that it may be due to the fact that Endymion, despite being pretty much an evil man in all the ways it counts, was not entirely heartless.

Could it be possible that there may be some good left in him?

She was brought out of her musings by her son tugging on her arm, "Come on Mama!" Topaz drags her to the Merry go round that had been installed in the palace gardens. "Lets go for a ride!"

"Of course." She says smiling as she spots that even Diamond was stealing looks at the children as she and Usagi climbed on as well to ride.

_Perhaps,_ she thought to herself as the carousel started up and her horse lurched forward, i_t isn't as bleak as I thought it would be._


	3. Dear Lucifer, King of Hell

An: This is about Rutile- the son of Endymion and Diamond and his rivalry with Quinzite (Chibiusa)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucifer the King of Hell,<em>

_I'm writing to let you know that your daughter has escaped from hell and is currently masquerading as my sister, Quinzite. I know it's not a shock, but she's becoming increasingly unpleasant as the years pass and I believe she's taken over my poor father's mind. While it may be no concern to you, she's becoming annoyingly fixated on trying to become his heir._

_Much to the horror of anyone in this castle._

_I would suggest you retrieve your wayward child this instant before she causes real damage to the time-space thingy. Which only happens when she upsets Endura. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with her mother. I was told she once guarded something like a time gate down there._

_If you do not want to take her back, -I don't blame you. I wouldn't want her either. What with her annoying laugh, screeching at anything that moves and not to mention that horrible perfume and make up job...-, then perhaps will you consider an adoption?_

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Rutile._

After looking it over, the white haired boy nods at his word choice and such. If there was a king of hell, surely he'd want his sister. His eyes closed as he remembered something particularly horrible that Quin had done to him.

It had been a normal day, he was working on his favorite book. It was his favorite ever since Geneva had read it to him. What made it more special was the one time that his father actually came to see him off to sleep and had read it to him.

He cherished it.

But then Quin came along, like she always did, showing off the new dress father had given her.

"Oh? What's that you're reading?" The evil pink haired girl had said to him and before he could reply she plucked his cherished book from his hands. "Oh how boring! There aren't even any pictures!" Those red eyes were_ made of pure evil_ when she narrows them to match her smile. "You won't be needing this. It's nothing but fairytales for little kids. And you're not a baby are you?"

"Give it back, Quin! It's mine!" The unfortunate thing about him was the fact he was still shorter then Quin. "You have no right!"

"I have no right?" She laughed at him and then, with out any prompting, she tore the pages of the book. "Look it's confetti! Dance Rutile!"

"No~!" He cries as tears... _manly_ tears fell from his eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I can." She laughs and ran off somewhere.

_She was evil_, Rutile thought. _Pure and unadulterated evil._

Though, he reflected looking at the paper and then glancing at the book beside him, father got him the entire series now. And she didn't get much this time when father chose to give gifts.

That made him a bit more happy than before. Still he considered on mailing this to Lucifer. If only he knew how.


	4. Observe the Vassal

An: Ever wondered what happened to Helios if Endymion turned evil? Hope this answers it. (Once again drawing on Manga in which the two are very much linked together.)

* * *

><p>It wasn't unusual that from the front lines the king's entourage came back to them. Actually, the only reason why Helios would dread such a thing was due to mostly the king's obvious favorite child, Quinzite.<p>

He doesn't understand or get _why_ she seems to be so fascinated by him. Everywhere he was, there she was not too far from him. It was starting to become a serious annoyance as the girl grew older. Helios was nauseated by the way the king dotes on her and a few of the others. Actually, it's her mostly.

Helios understood why the king doted on her. As heir to a very powerful crystal, she was valuable to keep on a leash of sorts. It made it easier that she was unaware of that leash, much like her mother who still lived in her delusions.

Sighing, the vassal moves around his study going over some paperwork and news. So far most of the rebellion had dwindled a little. It was now just this one fraction that kept harassing them. He glances over at the blurry and clear photos that he had received from his informant. He didn't understand why they continued to do this when it was obvious that Earth was becoming more prosperous with each conquered world that the king accumulated.

"Lord Helios?"

The white haired priest glances up with his molten golden eyes towards the young boy by the door. His clothing was simple- a blue short sleeved shirt with a white vest and matching pants- and his black hair wild. If Helios didn't know any better he would've said that the child was just some servant's boy. However, this boy was in actuality the king's youngest son Starlite. Or rather Arli as the boy insisted on being called.

"Yes, my prince?" Helios sets everything down and walks over to the boy with his red boots clicking on the floor. "Is there something you need?"

Arli shook his head, "No, it's just..um..uh.." The six year old glances around trying to think of something before he finally said, "Is it true that you're going to marry Quin?"

Helios disguised his surprise and smiles at the boy, "Maybe." He wasn't about to divulge that the boy was absolutely right and that he and the king had planned it long ago after the girl had been born.

No need for the child to know _that_.

"What brought this on?" He raises a brow curious to know. If there was a leak in their group than it must be taken care of.

"Quin." Arli said, "She says she's engaged to you and keeps talking about it. "

"I see." He would have to take her a side. Then again she would probably misinterpret it. Foolish girl. "Well it's nothing to concern yourself over, Prince. "

"Oh." Arli lingers a bit for a moment before finally saying again, "Lord Helios, will you..um..would you play with me? The others...they're all busy and I'm not allowed to see Mommy without someone there." Which was followed by another question, "Why can't we see our mommies when we want to?"

A headache was forming in the back of the vassal's head but he knew he would get back to that work later. Instead he takes the little boy's hand and closes the door which locked behind him.

"I'll play with you until it's time for your tutor." He says keeping a somewhat slow pace with the child, "As for your mothers...well it's a safety measure. They're ill."

"Ill?" The boy frowns a bit, "How can they be sick? How come we can be around them and not be sick too? "

"Well," Helios glances around before heading to the play room level. "It's because it's an illness in the mind. They think this is a bad place when it's not. Not to mention, they want to take you and your brothers and sisters away from here." He gives the child a look, "It's very dangerous out there. There are very bad people that don't like your father and they'll try to hurt your mommies and all of you just to get to him."

"Oh." Arli's eyes were wide as he tried to digest all of what Helios was saying. "How do we make them better?"

Helios smiles, children really were the simplest of creatures. So trusting and innocent with the naivety of any. Made it so easy to manipulate them. "Well we have to be patient with them and not listen to any of their nonsense of running away."

"Oh..Ok!" The boy nods before rushing into the play room. "Play with me! I wanna play this video game!"

"Very well Prince."

* * *

><p>A sly ruby red smile graced the porcelain face of one pink haired girl as she observed the man dressed in black. <em>My my,<em> she thought watching Helios leave her baby brother. This should be the right time.

Trying to be appealing to the white haired male, she saunters towards him. She had made sure she would look perfect to him. At the 'ripe' age of thirteen years old, she considered herself fit to date now. At least that's what she thought. But in reality her body was still trying to mature and her steps weren't _as_ graceful as she thought them to be.

However one thing Quinzite didn't do was giving up. Unless it was her father. Then she knows better to push him and to try another avenue that would get her what she wanted later.

In any case, she saunters up to the priest and smiles a 'sexy' smile that made her look more like she was grimacing than not.

"Lord Helios." She said with a purr. "Fancy that we meet here of all places."

Helios looked less than impressed by the girl's attempts. "Well, it is your home while you're here, princess. I doubt there's a way to see less of you and the others."

To her that meant an undercurrent of want on Helios's part.

"True, shall we walk?" Quin asked before turning slightly, hoping he could see how well the dress looked on her. It was tight enough to show her body outline and flares at her legs. It was black with a sheer red sleeves that flared at the end.

Helios thought it made her look pasty and the dress was more fit for someone with a better body than her undeveloped one. He sighs inwardly. The only thing that kept him from running was the fact that she had to be in love with him for him to marry her later on and use her to keep the crystal under the Earth's control.

With both the Golden Crystal and the Silver, it should be easy to repel any outside forces-or inside- that sought to usurp their control.

Which meant he had to tolerate her failing attempts at seduction.

"Of course, Princess." Helios told her and walks with her while she chatted about her day and the things she had seen in the galaxy or how Rutile and Topaz annoyed her.

Keeping himself from rolling his eyes at this, he focused on what to do next. The king's party was here for the holidays. Perhaps it would be easier to make himself seem more interested in Quinzite?

* * *

><p>"Endura?" Helios blinks a bit seeing the girl huddled on a window sill in the Great Library staring out at the snow covered landscape. "What are you doing there?"<p>

"I'm thinking." the girl says promptly before turning her odd colored eyes towards him, "Lord Helios, you're one of the few that calls me by name. Why is that?"

Helios caught himself thinking about it. Had he been calling this girl by her name yet use titles for the others? He frowns a bit as he thought about it. It hadn't been intentional that is for sure.  
>"I do not know."<p>

She shrugs simply and looks out the window again. Today she wore a golden cream color dress with thick straps holding it up, that made her somewhat dark skin look even darker in contrast. The skirt of the dress pooled around her feet and off the ledge. Her dark green hair had grown longer as she aged. It was now mid-back length with the bangs held back by golden hair clips.

"You did not answer my question." Helios said and found it disturbing that he was comfortable around this girl. She was only about fifteen now wasn't she? Uncomfortably, Helios had noticed she filled out nicely in her dress but focus his attention on what she was saying.

"Yes I did." She glances at him with an amused expression, "I'm thinking. Mostly about the future."

"What about the future?" Helios tilts his head pondering what to do with this one. She was the daughter of the time guardian. Yet another person to keep close and pay mind to. He couldn't have her ruining their plans.

"What will become of me in the future." She answers before turning, her chocolate brown feet met with the carpeted floors. It was only than that Helios had noticed where her shoes were. "Mother tells me that when I get old enough I will go to this Time Gate thing and guard it."

"It's a possibility." Helios says waiting as she slipped on her shoes.

"That it is." She agrees before sighing, "I'm not sure what to think of it. I don't want to go, yet to leave something like that alone ...it's dangerous."

"Don't you fear begin alone?" Helios watches as she walks with more grace then her younger sister towards the shelf where she stops and studies the books. "That's frequently said of it."

"No. I won't be." Endura glances at him with a secretive smile, "You'll visit me, I think."

"So sure of yourself?" He couldn't help but challenge that, "After all, it's widely known that I may be engaged to your sister and to be quite busy."

"I wager that you'll make time, Lord Helios." Her smile was wider but she turns, "I'll see you at dinner."

Helios still couldn't get what it was this girl was doing. Knowing he should have paid more attention to her intent, he let it go. After all, it was fine for her to entertain the thoughts of him visiting her in such a dreary place.

* * *

><p>His observations came to a point with Geneva, the oldest of the girls. He contends that this girl wasn't so much of a pain was more likely that she was worried about her self.<p>

"Come on Paz, you have to eat the greens." She reprimands her young brother. The garnet haired girl had a displeased look on her face.

"But I hate them!" The thirteen year old boy whines.

"I eat mine." Rutile smirks, "Because it's what makes you grow."

The sandy-blonde haired boy shook his head, "I hate it! They're nasty!"

"How can you hate something without tasting it?" Geneva asks with a huff, "Look at Arli, Quin and Endy. They're all eating theirs."

"But..." Topaz seemed miserable.

"Go on." Geneva raises a brow.

Helios watched the exchange with some vague amusement. However the interactions gave him a glimpse at their personalities and how they've developed. Geneva had turned into quite the mother hen. He wonders if it was to compensate with the fact that she feared the attacks that may be made on her siblings? After the ones on her and her older brother's life...

He couldn't begrudge her of that. Idly the thought she would make a good mother or nursemaid with how she was going about it.

"How's the food?" Geneva glances at Helios, "I tried my best but..."

"It's delicious." Helios says almost automatically. In reality, the meat was a bit dry but everything else was good enough.

"Oh good." She smiles brightly before looking over at Arlie and Rutile to try and stop them from throwing food at each other.

_Or maybe,_ Helios thought to himself, _she should be a commanding officer. What with her way of barking out orders like that._

* * *

><p>Rutile and Topaz seemed to always be together, except when Rutile wanted to be alone. Helios was trying to puzzle the boy out. While Topaz was quite simple. He wanted to have fun and from what the King told Helios of Topaz's mother, it was that the boy was much like her when she was younger. Energetic and bound to do things most normal boys would do.<p>

Rutile on the other hand...

Helios found him as pitiful as some of the others. Unlike them who's mothers were either dead or who eventually accepted them as their child, Rutile's parent-Diamond- adamantly refused the boy. One could pity the child who seemed to be the unfavorite of everyone in the group.

Though it was obvious Rutile and Topaz were the best of friends, most of them dismiss Rutile as a whiny cry-baby due to the fact that whenever Quinzite did something to the boy he would inevitably burst into tears. At ten years old, Rutile should've been able to handle what his sister does to him.

Apparently not.

Helios contemplated this child in particular. There was a high likelihood that this one may turn on them if they didn't stop mistreating him. He understood the king's habits now regarding the boy. It was slightly sneaky way of reassuring the child was important but not enough to tip off to anyone how important he was.

The Dark horse so to speak.

Helios made the mental note to keep tabs and to try and initiate a relationship with the child more to ensure his loyalty. He didn't believe it would be hard to get Rutile-someone that always wants to prove himself- or Topaz- someone who's happy to be acknowledged and do things for others.

They would be no problem to manage when he, himself, becomes king.

* * *

><p>Biron was a difficult boy. This Helios realized while working with him on a project that would start in a few years. Biron was unreadable to Helios which was alarming in itself as Helios considered himself a good reader of people. The oldest child of the entire clan kept much to himself and silent. It was obvious he cared for his siblings- especially Geneva who was only a half a year younger than he was. At nineteen, Biron was showing skills that normally boys his age wouldn't gain until their mid-twenties.<p>

It didn't help that he adopted his father's looks. The way the king would look at a person a certain way that would guarantee a confession or at least make this person seriously reconsider their options.

Helios was quite unsure how to handle this boy. He was both like the king and not like him at the same time. Helios had only known a little bit of the boy's mother and what she had been like through the king himself. And annoying woman with ridiculous expectations and as bright as a broken light bulb.

He eyed the boy a bit watching his brows knit together and his lips purse in thought over the minor things of the plan.

How could he manipulate this boy? What was his interests and needs or even wants? He knew this boy had no shortage of people that would kill to bed him- so there was nothing to hold there- but that he had showed a little interest in certain books.

Without a doubt, Helios knew he must figure out how this boy ticked if he had any hope of retaining the power he was accumulating. Otherwise this child could possibly be his down fall.

* * *

><p>Once again, Helios was alone in his study after having spoken with the king and communing with the Earth to check in on the status of it and of the maidens at the Shrine. Things were going well-so far.<br>He glanced at the folder on his desk pondering about the images that laid within. The king was cautious about the rebels. He didn't want to encourage people to try and kill them but he didn't want to encourage the rebels that people were willing to join them- there's hardly any that would except for the whining ones of some peace organization. Fools.

He pulls out the seven images and frowns. Some of them were quite young. Especially the leader of the group.

In a way, Helios had mused, it was almost as if he had met them before. He picks up the photo of a white haired male with startlingly green eyes before glancing at the others.

They needed to be careful of these people. Helios resolved to wait until they made a mistake.

"Then," He said to himself putting them away, "our power will be absolute."


End file.
